


For science, John!

by Cee5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kidlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another small fic based on some fan art with Sherlock getting John in all sorts of things. All for science, of course. Except for one thing! :) Young Johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For science, John!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For science](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24369) by Unknown. 



John was used to Sherlock's crazy experiments by now.

Every time he tried to get an explanation out of Sherlock, or tried to get away without complying on whatever it was the other wanted him to do, Sherlock would always come up with the same excuse: "It's for science, John."

It was effective, anyway. There was nothing John wouldn't do. He would get sick sometimes, with some mixture Sherlock had put in the cake, and whenever Sherlock offered him jam, knowing John would not refuse, there was always something tricky about it.

John might be young - he had just turned ten - but he wasn't stupid. He would always do what Sherlock asked, though.

That day Sherlock was able to meet him earlier at the playground. Sometimes it was cold outside and John would lend Sherlock his warm jumpers, but today the boy who called himself a detective was only wearing one of his shirts, his regular blue scarf and the long coat. John recognised the expression on his face very well. Sherlock had a new experiment in mind.

The taller boy approached John and, holding him by his arms, kissed him on the lips. John kept his eyes open at first, surprised. As Sherlock got away, looking at him, John asked:

"Sc-science?"

Sherlock's eyes shone bright and he smiled.

"Nope. That's because I love you."

The words came out of his mouth as if he was singing them.

And, to John, those simple words had indeed touched all the strings of his now euphoric heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic based on a lovely drawing I found on Tumblr. Unfortunately I can't find the right source of the drawing. There is a link to the drawing I found, on my own tumblr page. If anyone knows the artist I will be more than glad to link.


End file.
